Fiksasi Solilokui
by Renneremi
Summary: [Muggle World] Draco Malfoy adalah seorang berandal, tapi dia masih punya keyakinan untuk membahagiakan ibunya. Sayang, kenyataan tak diharapkan datang... Dan lagi-lagi cinta menjadi satu dari sekian masalah besarnya.
1. Prolog

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

ooo

 _A/N :_

 _Menurut KBBI,_ _ **Fiksasi**_ _itu artinya perasaan terikat, sedangkan_ _ **Solilokui/Senandika**_ _adalah wacana seorang tokoh untuk menceritakan perasaan, firasat, dan konflik batin dari si tokoh._

 _Cerita ini mengikuti alur dari sebuah drama korea favoritku sepanjang masa. Aku sampai nonton drama itu nangis sesegukan. Ini beneran loh._

 _Aku kasih prolog dulu deh, nanti coba kalian tebak drama apa yang aku maksud._

 _Nanti di Chapter satu aku bakal kasih tahu jawabannya. Tapi kalian harus janji mesti kudu wajib harus nonton drama itu ya... atau kalau nggak suka Drakor bisa nonton versi animasinya. Iya… ada kok di youtube!_

 _Kisah yang aku tuangkan memang tidak sebagus dramanya tapi melatih daya imajinasi dengan kata-kata sendiri tidak salah, bukan?_

ooo

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, Muggle World, Typo(s), a little bit different from the original drama.**

 **ooo**

 **Prolog : Elegi Hati Yang Mencintai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I know you somewhere out there_

 _I want you back_

 _I want you back_

 _(Bruno Mars - Talking To The Moon)_

Laki-laki itu mencoba menenangkan degupan jantung yang berdetak tak wajar. Untung saja sekarang malam hari, kalau tidak ia pasti akan jadi bahan candaan perkumpulannya. Seorang yang mereka pandang tegas dan berhati dingin, mengucurkan peluh tiada henti di musim gugur dengan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Ya, laki-laki ini tidak suka tersenyum. Atau bisa dibilang tidak bisa tersenyum.

Kejadian pahit yang dia tanggung semenjak kecil membuat dia benci senyum. Dia takut akan terbawa euforia dunia sesaat dan menganggap kalau dunia itu indah kalau ia tersenyum padahal hidupnya sudah menjadi saksi bisu kalau hidup dia kelam. Tak ada cahaya. Tak ada sukacita.

Aku tidak sabar mengatakan kalau laki-laki yang penuh kegelapan itu adalah aku sendiri. Draco Malfoy. Aku sedikit benci memanggil namaku sendiri karena setiap kali aku menyebutkan nama itu aku juga harus mengingat siapa yang memberi nama itu. Siapa yang sudah menanamkan luka mendalam yang terus bernanah hingga sekarang.

Namaku itu diberikan oleh keluarga yang mengadopsiku. Aku pun sedikit heran maksud dan tujuan aku di adopsi. Keluarga itu sudah punya lima anak dan mereka bukan orang kaya, bukan saatnya mereka untuk loyal pada sesama mereka. Tapi karena merekalah aku dibawa dari London menuju kota Paris. Seminggu pertama, mereka memperlakukanku cukup baik. Mereka paling tidak memberiku makan, mengijinkanku tidur, dan membiarkanku bermain. Lewat dari masa seminggu yang pantas dikenang itu, segalanya berubah. Apalagi semenjak anak pertama kecelakaan ringan karena jatuh dari pohon. Aku yang ada di dekat lokasi kejadian dituduh menjadi dalang utama jatuhnya anak laki-laki itu. Berulang kali aku bilang bukan aku pelakunya, dia memang jatuh karena ulahnya sendiri, tapi kemudian si anak yang jatuh itu bilang kalau aku yang melukai dia dan membuat dia terjatuh.

Semua orangtua pasti membela anak kandungnya, bukan?

Dan itulah awal bencanaku. Ribuan kali aku dipukul hingga lukanya masih membekas di beberapa area kulitku, beberapa kali aku diancam dengan pisau yang hanya berjarak satu senti dari pupil mataku. Aku hanya diberikan makanan layak tiga hari sekali, itupun hanya roti yang sedikit berjamur, selebihnya aku diberi makanan Brendy — anjing kesayangan mereka. Aku juga tak dibiarkan tidur di dalam rumah, tak peduli hujan atau salju datang aku tetap tidur di luar. Menggigil dalam tangisan. Menangis dalam kebencian.

Cukup tiga tahun aku disiksa, aku kabur dari tempat terkutuk itu. Sudah cukup tontonan menyenangkan untuk mereka. Aku butuh hidup yang benar-benar hidup.

Usiaku dua belas tahun saat aku kabur dari rumah dengan tak meninggalkan apa-apa, lagipula aku yakin mereka sudah menunggu keputusan ini dari lama. Jadi aku melangkah ke luar, ke dunia yang asing denganku. Aku terus melangkah tak tahu kemana arah tujuanku, aku bahkan tak peduli dengan salju yang turun dengan bajuku yang tidak cukup tebal menahan hawa dingin, aku sudah terbiasa dengan dingin.

Aku hampir frustasi oleh kebingunganku sendiri. Aku tak kuat untuk melangkah lagi karena perut yang sudah tak diisi dua hari dengan satu hari tanpa minum apa-apa selain air ludah membuatku jatuh tak bisa bertahan. Aku pingsan. Dan kemudian setelah aku membuka mata, aku melihat ada segerombolan orang asing berkulit hitam yang menunggu kesadaranku.

Mereka adalah tuna wisma. Karena mereka tak punya rumah, mereka hidup di bawah terowongan usang yang terbengkalai. Disanalah aku dibawa, dan disanalah aku hidup sampai lima belas tahun kemudian.

Lupakan masalah kelam itu... sekarang aku sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ada di depanku. Handycam sudah mengarah ke wajahku. Aku masih tersenyum… aku ingin orang yang melihat rekaman ini bisa senang dan tenang melihat aku baik-baik saja disini.

Aku menarik napas panjang sekali lagi, "Hai, Mom…" sapaku dengan senyuman yang kian melebar. Sebenarnya aku sudah sering melakukan video diary ini—sejak aku menemukan handycam dari korbanku dua tahun lalu, tapi tetap saja kegugupan menyerangku. Ah ya, apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku ini seorang pencuri?

"Mom, aku menjalani hari yang cukup baik hari ini." kebohongan pertama, "Aku mendapat cuti dari kantorku dan mengajak pacarku kencan satu hari ini." Yah, setidaknya ini dihitung setengah berbohong. Aku memang tidak kerja di kantor tapi aku punya seorang kekasih, dan aku memang benar-benar jalan dengan kekasihku satu hari ini.

"Tunggu aku, Mom. Aku pasti akan kembali ke London secepat yang aku bisa. Aku pasti akan pulang ke London membawa banyak uang. Aku pasti akan membuat Mom tak resah lagi karena masalah uang." kali ini aku berhenti berbohong, ini pengakuanku yang paling jujur. Kalau menyampaikan dari dalam hati pasti keluarnya terasa mudah.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu karena kau telah membuangku. Aku yakin setiap aksi pasti ditimbulkan dari suatu alasan. Dan aku yakin alasanmu untuk meninggalkanku adalah karena masalah ekonomi. Tenang saja Mom aku akan membuat hidupmu jadi lebih baik. Seorang laki-laki selalu menepati janjinya. Pegang kata-kataku."

Aku mengakhiri sesi curahan hati itu dengan senyum. Senyum bisa membangkitkan semangat buat yang melihatnya, bukan? Yah, setidaknya itu teori yang aku tahu dan aku masih percaya teori itu bekerja.

Hal pertama yang aku ingin lakukan kalau bertemu dengan Mom adalah memeluknya. Aku dan dia akan menangis dalam pelukan masing-masing. Aku bercerita kepadanya tentang kehidupanku, dan dia akan menceritakan tentang kehidupannya. Tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukannya…

Aku tak tahu bagaimana rupa ibuku tapi aku tahu ikatan anak dan ibu tak pernah salah. Dari dulu aku tak pernah dendam dengan ibuku, aku sangat yakin dia menyayangiku. Karena terlalu menyayangiku itulah akhirnya dia melepaskanku ke panti. Logikanya, kalau dia benci denganku, bukankah sebaiknya dia menggugurkanku?

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa ibuku masih ada atau tidak di dunia, apa ibuku ada di London atau di kota lain, atau apa ibuku ada di London atau di negara lain. Tapi mungkin itu yang dinamakan firasat… aku yakin ibuku masih hidup, aku yakin ibuku ada di Britania, dan aku sangat yakin ibuku masih ada di London. Mungkin suatu saat waktu bisa membongkar tabir ini. Entah bagaimana aku punya firasat kuat kalau sebentar lagi aku bisa bertemu ibuku. Semoga itu bukan hanya sekedar keyakinan seorang anak yang benar-benar rindu harum bau ibu yang tidak pernah ada di memoriku, semoga harapan bisa menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Semoga Tuhan bisa sekali saja adil dengan hidupku.

Ibu… tunggu aku.

Tuhan… bantu jaga ibuku.

ooo

Please give me your words!


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

ooo

 _A/N : Jadi, drama yang aku sadur plotnya itu adalah drama Korea yang judulnya "_ _ **I'm Sorry I Love You".**_

 _Saat semua orang menggila karena drama DotS, aku malah mau bikin remake drama ini. Ya, alasannya sih simple. Aku rasa ini drama korea terbaik sepanjang masa._

 _Kenapa aku jatuh cinta sama drama itu?_

 _Karena aku suka dengan tema yang mereka ambil._

 _Semua orang bilang kalau Endless Love adalah drama Korea tersedih tapi menurut aku ini lebih sedih… kalau kalian nggak (minimal) berkaca-kaca pasti ada yang salah dengan perasaan kalian._

 _Kalian nggak review cerita ini nggak apa-apa tapi yang paling penting dan aku mohon banget, kalian harus nonton drama itu. Please please please… tonton ya!_

 _Aku mohon…_

 _Bagi yang sudah tahu dan sudah nonton, aku mau minta maaf kalau hasil imajinasi kata-kataku ini jauh dari ekspektasi kalian. Nobody's perfect, right?_

ooo

 **Warning :**

 **Typo(s), Muggle World, OOC, a little bit different from the original drama**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Chapter 1 :**

 **Ratapan Lelaki Paling Sial Di Dunia**

 _Girls don't like boys_

 _Girls like cars and money_

 _(Girls boys - Good Charlotte)_

 _ooo_

Mungkin ini bakat yang paling aku agungkan di hidupku, aku punya feeling yang begitu kuat. Kalau aku punya firasat buruk, satu hari itu aku benar-benar merasakan kesialan. Ini sudah aku alami puluhan kali. Dan kadang aku punya firasat aku akan mendapat sesuatu yang berharga atau minimal menyenangkan, dan teori ini sudah dibuktikan juga. Nah, sekarang aku punya firasat buruk…

Satu hari ini emosiku sangat memuncak. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya marah adalah hal yang wajar, tapi aku pria dan tingkahku seperti seorang wanita yang mendapat tamu berharga. Ini menjijikan.

Untuk meredakan emosi tak terkontrol itu, aku menelpon Pansy, kekasihku selama lima tahun ini. Aku tak begitu tahu definisi cinta itu apa, yang jelas ada di dekat Pansy aku merasa begitu nyaman. Hanya Pansy yang tahu bagaimana memperlakukanku, hanya Pansy yang tahu bagaimana membuat mood ku kembali tenang, yang paling penting hanya Pansy yang tahu bagaimana nafsuku terlampiaskan.

Sekarang, aku mau emosi tak tertahan ini diobati dan tentu saja seks menjadi jawabannya.

Aku mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali tapi tak satupun panggilanku diangkat. Merde, kenapa dia tak menjawab!

" _Oh, Jeune![1]"_ teriak Leroy di kejauhan. Untuk informasi Leroy adalah pria yang umurnya dua kali lipat dari umurku. Hanya dengan Leroy aku mencoba bersikap sopan, walau akhirnya selalu gagal. Tapi aku sudah mencoba… dan aku pantas untuk dihargai.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya, dia sedang menyemir sepatu hitam kesayangannya menjadi mengkilat, "Ada apa?" tanyaku tak berminat.

" _Regarde-moi ça![2]"_ sahut Leroy yang sambil menunjuk satu titik dengan kepalanya. Mau tak mau aku ikut menoleh dan sumpah demi apapun pandangan itu makin emosiku naik ke level yang terlalu tinggi.

Aku keluar dari terowongan dan menyusul ke sumber yang menjadi objekku itu. Dia Pansy, tapi dia tidak sendiri!

Tangan dia terpaut di lengan seorang laki-laki yang umurnya tidak jauh dengan Leroy. Rambut laki-laki itu klimis dengan jas abu-abu yang aku yakin harganya bisa membeliku sebuah rumah.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku menuntut. Pansy memandang pria tua itu tersenyum dan menarik diri dari lengan si pria, "Beri aku waktu sebentar saja." si pria tua mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar menampilkan dua gigi depannya bukan gigi asli tapi gigi emas. Darimana Pansy bertemu pria seperti itu?

Aku pun ditarik untuk menjauh dari tempat si pria.

" _J'ai un truc à te dire. [3]"_ katanya setelah posisi kita aman dari pendengaran siapa pun. Dia terlihat gugup, dia bahkan tak berani menatap kembali mataku.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fous?[4]"_ desakku.

Pansy semakin menundukkan wajahnya, "Maafkan aku."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku mau kita putus."

Firasatku terjawab, "Kenapa?" suaraku yang tadinya tinggi karena emosi menjadi lemah seperti cicitan tikus saat akan mencapai ajalnya.

"Aku akan menikah."

Aku membatu dalam posisiku. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku muak selalu dibuang. "Apa laki-laki itu dia?" aku mengarahkan lagi mataku pada pria tua bangka yang sekarang sibuk menjawab ponsel mewahnya.

"Ya, aku akan menikah dengan dia."

Aku tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa. Menertawai nasibku yang sangat sial. "Kenapa mesti dia?" tanyaku masih terdengar lemah. Pria itu cocok untuk menjadi ayah Pansy bukan menjadi isterinya, demi Tuhan!

"Aku butuh hidup, Drake. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku seorang wanita. Aku butuh pria yang sanggup membiayai keperluanku." jawabnya yang sekarang sudah berani mengangkat wajah, "Aku sudah cukup sabar ada di sampingmu selama empat tahun ini. Aku bahagia bersamamu, Drake, percayalah. Tapi aku juga butuh materi. Bersamamu, aku tak bisa mendapatkan itu. Dan aku menyerah padamu—"

Aku tak mau mendengar lagi semua ucapan perempuan jalang ini, aku berjalan sengaja menabrak tubuhku agak kencang dengan badan kecilnya. Dia bahkan pantas mendapat satu tamparan, tapi aku menahan itu… biar bagaimana pun dia pernah jadi orang istimewa buatku.

Jalanku terhenti di sebelah pria tua itu, dengan sengaja aku meludah di samping sepatu mahalnya.

" _Merde!"_ umpatnya yang kubalas dengan seringai tajam. Aku kembali melangkah menjauh, sayup-sayup aku mendengar pria tua itu memanggil bodyguard-nya, dan ada suara Pansy yang memohon-mohon pada pria itu.

Lucu sekali, Pansy tidak mau aku dipukuli tapi dia berhasil meremukkan hatiku dan membuatku bersumpah untuk tidak mau dibodohi oleh cinta. Aku tidak mau jatuh lagi… lagi.

ooo

 _It's a Damn cold night_

 _I try to figure out this life_

 _Won't you take me by the hand_

 _Take me somewhere New_

 _I don't know who you are_

 _But I, I'm with you_

 _(Avril Lavigne - I'm With You)_

Aku tidak pernah melangkah seberat ini. Hatiku sangat kacau. Aku tidak bisa melihat keadilan di hidupku. Pansy mengkhianatiku sangat dalam. Pantas saja seminggu ini dia seolah menghilang, ponsel tak aktif dan apartemen kecilnya yang kosong. Mungkin sejak seminggu yang lalu dia sudah membawa tubuhnya ke rumah besar tua bangka itu. Gadis murahan!

Masalahnya setiap kali aku melangkah semakin jauh, aku merasa apa yang diperbuat Pansy itu hal yang normal. Bersamaku dia selalu mendapat kesusahan, aku yakin dia sudah jera. Tapi persetan! Dia sudah berjanji akan jadi bagian paling penting di hidupku! Dia bahkan ingin ikut aku ke London dan bertemu ibu kandungku. Brengsek!

Saat aku berbelok ke sebuah tikungan, aku melihat satu pandangan menarik. Ada wanita dengan sweater biru muda sedang duduk dengan bahu yang naik turun.

Bukan saatnya untuk bersikap baik atau berbuat ramah. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk, dan menghadapi racuan gadis belia yang tengah menangis di areal jalan sepi ini bukan tipeku. Sayangnya, aku merasa ada magnet yang menarikku berjalan mendekat. Sebuah keharusan aku datang kepadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepala. Aku bersumpah mata gadis itu adalah mata terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Jejak tangis masih membanjiri pipi gadis itu tapi tak menyurutkan kecantikan bersinar dari wajah itu. " _English please!_ " seru gadis itu frustasi.

Melihat dari keadaannya, aku rasa gadis ini habis dijadikan korban oleh rekanku, dari logatnya pasti dia orang Inggris, dan sudah pasti dia tidak bisa bahasa Prancis. Ini sungguh menarik, aku butuh hiburan saat ini.

" _T'as les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vus. [5]_ "

Keuntungan besar saat aku berbicara dengan orang yang mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan adalah aku bisa berbicara apa pun padanya tanpa peduli soal gengsi. Dan ini sungguh menarik, apalagi melihat gadis itu kembali menangis di balik lekukan kakinya. Lucu sekali!

" _Bloody Hell, I'm really fucked up._ "

"Oh, baiklah cukup untuk permainannya. Sekarang apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" aku sangat jarang memberi tawaran bantuan, berhubung gadis itu sudah membuatku ringan dan melupakan jejak kesakitan yang ditinggalkan Pansy selama beberapa menit, setidaknya aku bisa membalas jasa besarnya sedikit.

Aku kira reaksi dia saat aku mengerjainya dari tadi adalah memarahiku atau terparah menamparku, tapi kenyataannya gadis itu malah berjinjjt dan memelukku sangat erat. Aku bisa merasakan wangi parfum lembut dari gadis itu, aku bisa merasakan kelembutan wajah gadis itu yang ada di lekuk leherku, aku bisa merasakan kalau jantungku berdetak di luar kinerja normal. Merde ada apa denganku!

Aku segera melepas pelukan itu. Gila… kalau aku punya uang banyak mungkin aku akan segera memeriksa jantung tak normal ini.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat." untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat senyum gadis itu. Dan percayalah aku merasa duniaku melambat saat senyum itu hadir. Tapi sial, jantungku kembali berulah. Merde, aku rasa aku sudah gila!

Aku menelan ludah kesulitan bicara. Kembali tidak normal, aku seorang Draco Malfoy yang biasanya jago bersilat lidah dan mampu menipu ratusan orang asing dengan mulut ini kesulitan bicara menghadapi gadis yang belum lima menit ini aku jumpai.

"Aku mohon bantu aku. Aku tidak tahu jalan dan tas dan koperku diambil oleh pencuri. Aku benar-benar bingung, aku tidak tahu jalan. Aku sudah bertanya ke banyak tempat tapi mereka tak ada yang bisa bahasa inggris dan menyuruhku ke kantor polisi, masalahnya mereka hanya menyuruh tapi tidak mengarahkan. Dan kemudian aku kembali berjalan dan menemukan tempat ini, ini tempat yang sangat sepi. Aku sudah dua jam ada disini tapi tidak ada satu pun orang lewat—"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara, celotehanmu membuat kepalaku pusing."

Bibir dia terkatup, "Aku minta maaf."

Aku memutar mata jengkel, "Baiklah, dimana hotelmu?"

Dia kembali menunduk, "Aku lupa namanya. Nama itu terlalu sulit."

Oh, baiklah…

"Kalau nomor ponsel yang bisa aku hubungi?"

Tundukan dia semakin dalam, "Daya ingatku tak begitu bagus kalau menyangkut angka."

Mulutku sedikit terbuka tak percaya. Gadis ini minta dibantu tapi dia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bekerja sama. Bagaimana caraku membantunya kalau dia sendiri tak tahu apa-apa!

"Maafkan aku."

Aku mendengus, sudah tiga kali gadis ini mengatakan maaf.

Dan ini membuatku sedikit muak. Aku tidak suka dengan gadis terlalu lemah dan selalu merasa dia salah. Aku benci gadis tipe ini…

"Yasudahlah, aku tak peduli." aku berbalik agak setengah hati. Aku merasa aku ingin ada di tempat itu, menatap mata indah itu selama yang aku bisa.

"Tunggu." dia menahan langkahku dengan jari dingin dia yang menyentuh lenganku. "Aku mohon bantu aku." walau aku belum berbalik, aku tahu kalau air mata anak itu sudah jatuh lagi.

Baiklah.

Tidak ada salahnya menjadi sinterklas musim gugur.

"Jadi, apa hal yang bisa aku bantu, nona?"

Dia menggigit bibirnya terlihat bingung. Aku bersumpah tidak pernah melihat seorang gadis bisa seseksi itu, bahkan mengalahkan tubuh telanjang Pansy yang punya badan sempurna. Gadis ini tidak punya badan sempurna, dia terlalu kurus dan sedikit mungil, tapi hanya karena dia mengigit bibirnya saja sudah menimbulkan getaran aneh di sekeliling tubuhku. Kalau aku orang brengsek mungkin aku akan segera melahap mulut mengundang itu… ya, kalau saja.… tapi sayang aku bukan pria brengsek. Aku selalu setia dengan pasanganku tapi sayang kekasih pertamaku itu malah mengkhianatiku sangat kejam. Merde, lupakan Pansy!

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara perut kelaparan. Aku menatap gadis itu, "Maaf." katanya lagi. Aku bersumpah sangat muak mendengar kata itu.

Aku menghembuskan napas pelan-pelan, "Aku rasa kau butuh bantuan pertama."

Dia mendongak, "Maksudmu?

"Kau kelaparan. Dan aku ingin memberikanmu makanan."

"Oh."

Aku memasang senyum miring kebanggaanku, "Hanya oh tanpa embel-embel?"

"Ah, maaf aku lupa. Terima kasih."

Aku pun berjalan berdampingan dengan dia. Ini kali pertama aku berjalan bersama seorang gadis selain Pansy.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hermione Granger."

Aku sedikit terkejut, nama itu terdengar aneh sekali untuk ukuran orang London.

"Namamu sendiri siapa?"

"Draco Malfoy." jawabku cepat-cepat tak mau memori yang sudah di updrade ini untuk tidak mengingat masalah dua bulan lagi.

"Nama kita lucu sekali."

Ya, setidaknya lucu terdengar lebih sopan dibandingkan aneh.

Aku mengajak Hermione ke salah satu bistro makanan yang harganya sangat terjangkau. Makanan di bistro itu tidak terlalu enak, tapi karena keterbatasan dana, hanya di tempat itulah aku dan kawananku bisa mengeyangkan perutku.

Pierre sedikit kaget melihat aku datang bukan bersama Pansy tapi dengan gadis lain, "Kau sudah putus dengan Pans?"

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Bukan urusanmu."

Dia pun bungkam seribu bahasa. Menyadari hawa yang aku buat sedikit tegang, Hermione juga ikut menutup mulutnya. Dia makan dengan tenang tapi juga sedikit terburu-buru.

Lima belas menit kita makan dalam keadaan diam. Aku rasa tugas muliaku sudah waktunya untuk berakhir. Tidak baik terlalu baik dengan orang lain.

Aku keluar dari bistro dengan langkah-langkah besar walaupun begitu aku tahu kalau Hermione mengikutiku dari belakang. Ketika aku rasa aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh, aku menoleh ke belakang.

Hermione ikut berhenti, napas dia tak teratur. "Oh, akhirnya kau berhenti juga."

"Apa lagi yang kau mau?"

"Sekarang sudah malam. Aku… aku bingung harus kemana."

Aku memutar mata jengkel. Aku muak jadi pria baik. Dengan sedikit kasar aku menarik tangan Hermione. Dia tidak menolak, ya tentu saja karena dia mengira aku akan berbuat baik padanya. Tapi aku bukan orang baik, aku bisa melihat peluang bisnis dengan tubuh mungil ini. Ya, walaupun tidak seseksi Pansy tetap saja dia seorang wanita. Wanita dibutuhkan pria. Dan pria hidung belang sudah menunggunya.

Hermione agak kaget melihat tempat aku membawanya, "Untuk apa kita ke sini?"

Aku tak berniat menjawab dia lagi. Untung saja André ada di tempat yang tidak jauh dengan pintu masuk. Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat menghampiriku.

"Salut!" sapa André langsung menjabat tanganku.

"Aku punya barang bagus." kataku tak mau bertele-tele.

André melirik Hermione dan bersiul, "Dia?"

Aku mengangguk, "Gadis ini dari London."

Siulan dia makin keras, "Aku suka orang asing!"

"€ 500 baru aku lepaskan."

Tanpa menimbang lebih dulu André langsung setuju, dia memanggil salah satu anak buahnya. Tak lama dua orang berbadan besar dengan wajah penuh codet berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri André.

André membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uangnya yang sangat banyak, "Aku memberimu €800."

Tanpa aba-aba tangan Hermione yang sedari tadi mencengkeram lenganku erat ditarik paksa oleh salah satu anak buah André,."Oh Tuhan, tolong aku, Draco."

Aku berbalik mencoba mengabaikan rintihan dan jeritan Hermione. Tapi baru beberapa langkah aku menjauh, aku merasa sangat bersalah dan buruk sebagai seorang pria. Aku tidak pernah memberikan gadis polos ke André dan demi Tuhan, Hermione tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa selama satu hari ini.

Dengan tekad kuat aku melepaskan tangan Hermione dari jeratan kuat pria botak itu. Tak ketinggalan aku melempar uang yang sudah aku dapat ke muka André membuat wajah André merah karena marah.

Aku mengajak Hermione berlari kencang, di belakangku dua orang anak buah André sudah mengikuti. Aku tahu kalau aku terus berlari, aku akan kalah. Kemampuan lari seorang wanita tentu saja tidak bisa menyamai lari laki-laki. Saat sampai di tikungan aku melihat drum besar berjejer. Aku menarik Hermione pelan untuk duduk di belakang drum-drum itu. Tangan Hermione yang sedikit gemetar masih ada di tanganku.

Aku mendengar dua orang idiot itu memaki-maki dalam kata kasar lalu setelah sepuluh menit aku yakin kondisi sudah kembali kondusif, aku dan Hermione keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami.

"Terima kasih." katanya sangat pelan.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya tak percaya, aku sudah membuatnya dalam masalah dan dia bilang terima kasih? Sinting sekali gadis ini.

"Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku." kataku pada akhirnya.

Dia kembali tersenyum lebar dan jantungku kembali berulah, "Kau memang seorang pahlawan!"

"Tidak ada pahlawan yang jahat sepertiku." kataku sangat pelan, aku yakin suara kecilku tak sampai di telinga Hermione.

Hermione sedikit kaget melihat kondisi rumahku.

"Kau masih mau tinggal satu malam ini di rumahku?"

Dia mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja."

Kondisi rumahku saat ini masih sepi. Sekarang baru jam sembilan malam, mayoritas anak-anak lain masih melancarkan aksinya untuk memburu. Hanya beberapa orang yang ada di rumah, mereka menatap Hermione agak kaget tapi mereka tidak cukup berani berhadapan denganku dan bertanya siapa gadis yang aku bawa sekarang ini.

Tak butuh lama Hermione untuk tertidur. Ya, olahraga kita malam ini memang cukup menguras banyak tenaga. Aku pun sudah sangat mengantuk, tapi mataku melebar saat melihat koper merah muda yang di sebelahnya ada foto Hermione bersama sepasang orang yang umurnya sudah agak tua, mungkin orangtuanya.

Aku pun memasukkan kembali baju-baju dan barang-barang yang tercecer ke dalam koper itu. Setelah selesai aku menaruh koper itu di sebelah Hermione.

Kakiku berjalan menuju ke tempat Theodore. Dari tadi dia selalu melihat ke arahku dan Hermione. "Aku peringatkan, kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi pada gadis itu. Kau akan aku remukkan!" desisku tajam.

"Jaga dia!" seruku tajam pada semua orang yang ada di tempat itu.

Malam ini aku memilih untuk tidak tidur di rumah. Di mana saja selain di rumah. Aku ingin menjauh dari gadis itu.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan, terlalu banyak kejadian. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, mata indah Hermione takkan pernah hilang dari memoriku.

Sial, aku jadi picisan begini!

 **ooo**

 **[1]Oh, Jeune! : Hey, Kid!**

 **[2]Regarde-moi ça! : lihat itu!**

 **[3] J'ai un truc à te dire. : ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan**

 **[4]Qu'est-ce que tu fous?: apa sih rencanamu?**

 **[5]T'as les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vus.: kau punya mata yang sangat indah**

 **Bahasa Prancis yang aku pakai ini bahasa slang ya...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **Plot : Sorry I Love You (Korean Drama)**

.

.

.

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), A little bit different from original drama, and of course Muggle World!**

 **ooo**

 **Chapter 2 : I Save You**

Sudah dua hari aku tak ingin pergi mencari umpan, semua rekanku tidak ada yang tahu ada apa dengan aku, mereka tidak cukup berani berharap muka denganku. Aku masih sakit hati dengan Pansy dan aku masih penasaran dengan Hermione. Hanya Leroy yang tahu duduk permasalahannya antara aku dan Pansy, dan bersyukurlah Leroy bukan pria tua yang suka memberi nasihat atau apapun tetek bengeknya itu. Leroy hanya bungkam dan sesekali tersenyum padaku.

Leroy juga kemarin memberiku selembar undangan yang dia bilang dikirim oleh Pansy saat aku tengah mabuk tak sadar kan diri. Gila bukan wanita brengsek itu, dia sudah menghancurkanku tapi kemudian dia mengundangku untuk kembali melihat aku hancur. Apa menurut dia itu lucu?

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu, Drake"_

 _Aku tersenyum dan mengecup ubun-ubun wanita dalam pelukanku, "Aku berjanji akan menjagamu sampai mati."_

Aku tertegun dengan memori yang seketika menyeruak masuk itu. Laki-laki harus selalu menepati janjinya. Ya, aku harus menjaga Pansy bukan memarahinya atau membencinya. Bahkan Pansy kemarin bilang kalau dia mencintaiku… Pansy mencintaiku dan dia mencintai uang pria tua itu. Aku yakin pria tua itu akan membuat Pansy sengsara, firasatku tidak pernah salah. Aku sudah membuat keputusan mutlak. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Pansy.

"Aku butuh jas, kemeja, celana, dan sepatu resmimu!" Leroy menatapku dan mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Untuk apa?"

Dengan sangat tenang aku jawab, "Aku ingin kembali merebut Pansy. Dia bilang dia masih mencintaiku."

Leroy berdiri dari duduknya, menggelengkan kepala tak percaya, "Apa kau gila!" teriaknya membuat beberapa penghuni di rumah ini menatap kami sekilas. Untungnya, semua orang disini bukan tukang gosip.

"Apa kau juga gila, sejak kapan kau sibuk mencampuri urusanku."

"Drake, pergi ke tempat itu sama saja kau bunuh diri!"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Calon suami mantan kekasihmu itu seorang mafia!"

"Aku tetap tak peduli."

"Kau sinting."

Aku menyeringai, "Aku tahu itu."

Akhirnya Leroy menyerah, dia memberianku pakaian terbaik hasil curiannya. Ada untungnya juga di rumah ini ada tukang curi pakaian bagus.

"Hati-hati." katanya keesokan hari setelah aku bersiap untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku.

Aku membalas Leroy tidak dengan seringai seperti biasanya, tapi aku memeluk tubuh pria tua itu. Dia salah satu orang yang menyelamatkanku belasan tahun lalu. Aku belum pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata terimakasih padanya, jadi aku anggap pelukan tiga detik ini adalah cara non verbal-ku untuk meminta maaf.

Aku punya firasat kalau sesuatu yang buruk bakal terjadi. Maksudku benar-benar buruk. Seperti ada bencana yang akan datang. Hatiku terus berteriak agar aku tidak menuruti rencana gila ini, tapi aku menolak… aku tetap bertahan dengan keyakinanku. Aku tetap menantang bencana yang akan datang. Leroy benar, aku sudah gila.

ooo

Konsep pernikahan yang Pansy pakai adalah garden party. Itu cita-cita Pansy dari dulu. Dia pernah bilang pernikahan akan lebih intim dan santai dengan garden party.

Sayang, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan Pansy.

Tapi apa artinya sih sebuah pernikahan?

Toh yang aku lihat banyak orang menikah lalu bercerai, lalu berubah jadi musuh, lalu berebut harta. Itu menjijikan. Dan itulah yang membuat aku tidak mau menikah.

Prinsip untuk tidak menikah ini sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Pansy.

"Oh, Drake... kau hadir!" seru Pansy menghampiri dengan gaun pengantinnya yang hanya terhenti di lutut dia. Senyum dia sangat lebar. Apa dia bahagia?

Pansy mencium pipiku cepat, "Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Aku tidak datang untuk hadir di pernikahanmu." kataku dengan gigi terkatup.

Tak lama pria tua bangka datang, dia menaruh tangannya di pinggang Pansy, "Kau lama sekali, Love." katanya sambil mencium leher Pansy.

Menjijikan.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, love. Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan temanku."

Mata pria tua bangka itu menatapku, tatapannya penuh dengan kerendahan, "Ah, pria tidak tahu sopan santun!"

Aku mengepalkan tangan bersiap untuk meninju muka orang brengsek itu tapi kemudian Pansy melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria itu, "Love, beri aku lima menit. Ada beberapa hal yang aku bicarakan dengan temanku."

Sekali lagi pria tua itu memberikan tatapan merendahkan, "Lima menit saja, Love." katanya lalu pergi dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Aku tidak suka padanya." akuku jujur.

"Tapi aku suka padanya."

Aku tertawa ringan, "Bukankah kau hanya suka uangnya?"

"Oh, ayolah, Drake."

Aku mengambil tangan Pansy, mendekatkan wajahku ke kuping telinga Pansy, "Ikutlah denganku."

Pansy berusaha menjauh tapi aku menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap ada di tempat yang sama, "Drake, lepaskan aku. Aku butuh kebebasan. Lupakan aku…"

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku!"

"Hentikan, Drake!" sekarang dia berhasil melepaskan diri, "Aku tidak suka dengan caramu ini. Kau kekanakan."

Dua pria botak berbadan besar menghampiri tempat aku dan Pansy, "Kau tak apa-apa, _mademoiselle_?"

"Tidak… dia tadi hanya bercanda."

Mereka berdua mengangguk singkat kemudian kembali menjauh walau tidak betul-betul jauh, hanya berjarak tiga langkah kaki dewasa dari tempatku.

"Pans, kau bilang kau mencintaiku." ulangku lagi dengan nada hampir frustasi. Aku benar-benar tak mau kembali dijadikan objek sampah. Dibuang lalu dilupakan. Mungkin bisa di daur ulang, tapi sampah tetap akan menjadi sampah.

"Drake, realistis sedikit… aku memang mencintaimu tapi aku letih dengan keadaan ini. Kau bilang kau ingin aku bahagia, maka bebaskanlah aku."

Aku memegang kembali bahunya, dua orang itu kembali mendekat tapi Pansy tersenyum menenangkan mereka, "Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau melepasmu!"

"Oh ayolah, Drake—"

Pansy tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena suara tembakan melebur sangat kencang di tempat ini. Aku langsung membekap Pansy dalam pelukanku dan menjauh dari tempat tidak aman ini. Merde, instingku tepat lagi, ini bukan hanya buruk, ini benar-benar bencana.

Para pengawal pria tua itu mulai melakukan formasi pertahanan, mereka semua mengelilingi si pria tua dan menyembunyikan si pria tua dalam tubuh tinggi besar mereka. Senjata api sudah mereka keluarkan untuk menjaga-jaga. Pengawal lainnya menyebar dengan pistol yang diacungkan mencari-cari sumber letupan pistol tadi.

Pria tua sinting!

Dia dikelilingi oleh para pengawal tapi dia tak memberi satu penjagaan pun pada Pansy, istrinya!

Pansy sendiri sangat panik di dalam pelukanku, dia gemetar ketakutan. Aku makin mengeratkan pelukan. Saat ini aku sudah berjongkok di belakang salah satu meja bundar di tempat itu. Mataku awas memandang sekeliling, mencari sumber suara ledakan tadi. Fokusku sedikit terbelah karena semua orang disini berteriak ketar-ketir ketakutan. Di sampingku ada seorang wanita empat puluhan, dia memegang rosario-nya dan berdoa dengan suara yang kencang. Well, tidak salahnya berdoa di situasi ini, tapi aku bersumpah suara wanita itu sangat kencang.

Mataku lalu terhenti pada satu titik, di belakang semak-semak ada pergerakan. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup oleh kain hitam. Pandangan mata kita bertemu, aku menatap dia sangat tajam seolah menantang, lalu pistol yang ada di genggamannya pun mengarah pada kepala Pansy.

Aku bergerak mengalahkan kecepatan cahaya, membalikkan badanku dan melindungi wanita yang sedang dalam pelukanku. Tiga peluru panas menyerang otakku. Aku sering bertingkah gila, tapi sepertinya kali ini kegilaanku sudah melebihi batas. Malaikat pantas mencatat kebaikan dan pengorbananku.

Sebelum semuanya menggelap, ada tiga hal yang aku rasakan. Pertama, kepalaku memberat, seakan-akan ada tangan berapi yang mengoyak otakku. Kedua, jeritan Pansy yang sangat histeris, well, aku kira dia tidak peduli lagi dengan keeksistensianku. Yang terakhir, aku melihat ada sosok berjubah hitam berdiri di samping penembak itu. Orang itu menyeringai tajam kepadaku. Tatapannya melumpuhkanku dalam sekejap.

Dan seketika duniaku sudah berubah jadi lautan hitam tanpa ada setitik pun cahaya.

 **ooo**

 **Tbc**

 **hey, fellas...**

 **Fast update, huh?**

 **Walaupun singkat yang penting lanjutin. Ya, kan?**

 **Entah ini ada yang baca atau nggak, tapi jujur aku senang nulis ini.**

 **Btw, buat guest yang review nanya kalau cerita Dramione gak dibuat sesedih Sorry I Love You... hmm... nggak janji ya. Tapi aku janji bakal buat sesuatu yang beda...**

 **Terus buat reviewer pertama : Ley Gatharol. Thanks for stealing your time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **Plot : Sorry I Love You (Korean Drama)**

.

.

.

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), A little bit different from original drama, and of course Muggle World!**

 **ooo**

 **Chapter 3 : I don't belong here**

 _ **I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right.**_

 _ **Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be,**_

 _ **Arrived too early.**_

 _ **(Avenged Sevenfold - Afterlife)**_

Aku berjalan di antara kabut putih. Semua hal dari pandangan mataku adalah putih. Tapi tempat putih itu sangat sepi dan kosong. Aku melirik diriku sendiri yang berjalan di tanah putih, kakiku tanpa alas dan kotor, menimbulkan bekas setiap aku melangkah, bajuku pun sama kotornya dengan kakiku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah menodai tempat putih ini. Aku terlalu kotor untuk ada disini, aku tidak layak ada disini.

Ah, aku lupa pertanyaan paling krusialnya. Dimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?

Aku menguras memoriku hingga tersisalah satu memori yang langsung masuk tanpa peringatan. Terakhir kali kakiku ini ada di tempat pernikahan Pansy, lalu aku ingin merebut kembali Pansy, Pansy menolak, dan ya… aku ditembak.

Jadi kalau aku ditembak, aku mati 'kan?

Mungkinkah aku ada di surga?

Tapi layakkah surga menampung diri kotor ini?

Aku terlalu banyak dosa.

Aku hanya berbuat baik sesekali, berbuat jahat setiap waktu, seharusnya aku diletakkan di neraka, bukan?

Seandainya tempat ini tidak sepi. Seandainya tempat ini punya petugas agar aku bisa bertanya dimana letak neraka. Ya, seandainya…. Sayang tempat ini sangat kosong dan sepi.

Eh, tapi, ada yang janggal… kenapa surga sesepi dan sekosong ini? Bukankah surga sering digambarkan dengan pemandangan indah nan menakjubkan dan sudah pasti tidak sesepi ini.

Atau mungkinkah ini neraka?

Kesepian, kesendirian adalah neraka besar. Di dunia aku selalu mengalami itu, dan sekarang di dunia lain pun aku tetap mengalami itu. Sial sekali hidupku… atau _kematianku_?

Aku berharap kalau aku bisa bertemu Tuhan di dunia lain ini. Aku tidak akan marah pada Tuhan yang bersikap tidak adil pada hidupku. Aku hanya ingin bertanya Tuhan tentang ibuku. Kalau ibuku sudah tiada, aku ingin sekali saja bertemu dengannya. Kalau ibuku masih ada di bumi, aku ingin Tuhan menjaga dan mengawasinya.

"Tuhan, dapatkah kau mendengarku?"

Suaraku menggema kencang sekali padahal aku mengeluarkan suara yang kecil.

Aku tidak mendapat jawaban dari telingaku tapi aku merasakan kehangatan di hatiku membuat senyumku mengembang tanpa sebab. Aku tahu Tuhan sudah menjawabku.

Dengan semangat tinggi aku kembali bertanya, "Apa ibuku ada disini?"

Senyum di bibirku berganti masam.

Mungkin itu artinya tidak.

Jadi, ibuku masih ada di bumi?

Baru saja aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, aku melihat ada pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah lorong panjang nan gelap. Apa itu sebuah petunjuk?

Aku tak tahu tapi kakiku melangkah begitu saja. Ini bukan karena rasa penasaran tapi ini semua keadaan refleks. Aku tetap berjalan, merasa jalan yang aku tuju sangat jauh. Aku merasa lelah, kepalaku mendadak sakit, dan aku merasa tubuhku tidak sehat.

Setelah perjalanan sangat lama itu akhirnya aku sampai, aku mendarat di pintu ruangan rumah sakit. Di depanku ada sosok aku sendiri, di sampingku ada dokter yang mencoba melakukan kejut jantung pada tubuhku, dan di sebelah kanan sisi ranjangku ada Pansy yang menangis tersedu di pelukan suaminya.

Jadi, aku sudah mati. Lalu kenapa aku kembali kesini?

Lagi-lagi tubuhku bergerak tanpa kehendakku. Aku seperti disedot dan aku merasakan badanku terasa sangat enteng. Rohku melayang mendekat ke arah tubuhku yang dipasang banyak sekali selang. Dan seketika aku merasa seperti kepingan puzzle utuh yang sudah sempurna.

Aku tidak jadi mati.

ooo

Sudah satu minggu sejak kesadaranku. Aku masih tetap ada di rumah sakit. Aku tetap menjalankan pemeriksaan rutin di bagian kepalaku. Satu fakta yang baru aku tahu tiga hari yang lalu kalau dokter tidak bisa mengambil satu peluru di otak kiriku karena itu terlalu berisiko untuk keselamatanku. Inti singkatnya adalah masih ada satu peluru yang hinggap di otakku. Kalau lebih diperjelas lagi, gara-gara peluru ini aku mempunyai waktu yang sangat singkat. Tiga bulan, itu waktu maksimal. Artinya, mungkin saja dalam seminggu, atau bahkan sehari lagi aku akan mati. Dokter bilang aku bangun saja sudah merupakan keajaiban.

Well, aku tak tahu harus bersyukur atau marah. Aku hidup lagi tapi kemudian aku dibilang aku akan mati, bahkan sudah diprediksi batas maksimalnya.

Tuhan sangat baik, eh?

Selama aku dirawat ini Pansy dan suaminya selalu ada di sampingku. Omong-omong biaya selama aku di rumah sakit yang pasti memerlukan biaya sangat banyak ini ditanggung oleh Dirk, suami Pansy. Sekarang aku harus terbiasa memanggil dia suami Pansy, walau aku masih menganggap si tua bangka adalah panggilan yang paling tepat.

"Maafkan aku," ini adalah perkataan Pansy yang sudah kudengar ribuan kali selama satu minggu. Percayalah aku benar benar muak mendengar kata Maaf. "Kau sudah menyelamatkanku." tangis Pansy pecah lagi.

Aku masih terdiam menatap kosong jendela terbuka yang menampilkan pohon yang daunnya berguguran mengikuti pola musim gugur. Aku tidak mau menatap Pansy. Ini bukan karena aku benci, tapi karena aku tidak suka dikasihani.

"Love, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Apapun, love."

"Tolong biayai dan hidupi Draco untuk tinggal di London. Bahkan kalau bisa cari tahu dimana orangtua Draco atau sanak saudara Draco di kota London." aku makin tidak suka dengan cara Pansy mengasihaniku, seolah aku ini makhluk menyedihkan yang sudah tidak bisa apa-apa.

Aku berbalik menatap Pansy tajam.

"Baiklah, biar bagaimana pun anak ini sudah menyelamatkanmu. Kau masih hidup dan sehat karena dia. Aku juga merasa bersalah karena ulah si bajingan keparat Denzel itu, semua hal yang sudah dirancang indah jadi hancur berantakan. Untunglah, bajingan itu sudah dimasukkan ke penjara."

"Jadi, kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku, bukan?"

Dirk mengangguk dan mencium ubun-ubun Pansy, "Tentu saja, love."

Aku sungguh ingin menolak, tapi mulutku tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Untuk terbuka saja tenggorokanku sangat sakit, untuk berbicara apalagi. Dokter bilang tidak ada masalah dengan kemampuanku sebagai manusia, masalah tenggorokan ini pun akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat. Ya, aku harap saja.

ooo

Pada akhirnya aku menuruti keinginan Pansy untuk kembali ke tanah kelahiranku. Aku tak punya pilihan. Keinginanku untuk bertemu ibuku sudah mengalahkan egoku sendiri. Aku hanya bersikap realistis. Uang tabunganku masih belum cukup untuk aku bisa kembali dan tinggal di London, jadi sangat wajar kalau aku menerima pemberian Pansy. Aku bisa ke London, dan selama aku disana kebutuhanku sudah disediakan. Bahkan, Dirk juga sudah mengarahkan orang-orangnya mencari keberadaan ibuku. Siapa orang normal yang tak menolak tawaran menggiurkan itu?

Setelah aku dinyatakan sudah bisa beraktifitas normal oleh dokter setelah dua minggu rawat inapku, aku pun terbang ke London.

Pansy tidak mengantarku ke Charles De Gaulle karena dia dan Dirk sudah pergi bulan madu sejak tiga hari sebelumnya. Well, mungkin sekarang aku sudah bisa melepas Pansy. Ini bukan karena Dirk dan uangnya yang diamalkan padaku, tapi sejak aku bangun dari komaku. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi dengan Pansy. Rasa itu sudah hilang. Lenyap. Tak ada bekasnya sama sekali. Tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit, lebih lagi rasa kecewa. Tidak... semuanya normal. Aku hanya tidak punya rasa lagi kepada Pansy.

Ada hal lucu, saat aku membuka mataku setiap pagi aku membayangkan sesosok gadis berambut megar, berbadan sangat mungil. Hermione Granger. Bahkan aku masih ingat namanya. Bahkan aku masih hapal bau tubuhnya. Bahkan aku masih ingat mata indahnya. Bahkan aku masih ingat senyumnya. Dia selalu menghantuiku setiap aku ingin tidur, dan setiap aku kali aku bangun dari tidur, bahkan aku yakin mimpiku pasti selalu dihadiri oleh sosok itu. Aku pun punya insting kalau di London akan bertemu kembali dengannya. Perasaan itu kuat sekali, dan itu membahagiakan…

Entah, ada apa denganku.

Mungkin peluru ini sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda merusak otakku. Aku seperti bukan aku… aku bahkan tak mengenal diriku sendiri.

Well, sebaiknya aku melupakan masalah itu.

Sekarang pesawatku sudah mengangkasa di udara. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati lantunan indah kebahagiaan.

Tinggal selangkah lagi, aku bisa bertemu ibuku.

Tuhan tidak selamanya jahat padaku.

Aku tak masalah jika harus sekarat dulu baru bisa bertemu ibuku.

Setidaknya sebelum aku mati, aku bisa memeluk tubuh rapuh ibuku.

 _Ibu, tunggu aku…_

 _Oh Tuhan, terima kasih._

ooo

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ley Gatharowl :**_

 _ **Yang nembak Draco musuhnya Dirk- suami Pansy. Dirk ini anggota mafia, musuhnya banyak. Awal nya itu musuhnya ngincer Pansy tapi yang kena malah Draco.**_

 _ **Itu bukan inti cerita utamanya 'kok.**_

 _ **Btw, sorry ya... setiap aku post pasti ada aja kata-kata yang hilang. Aku nggak sempet ngedit, jadi maaf.**_

 _ **Sekali, terima kasih buat udah baca.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**4 : I'm all alone like an idiot**

 **I walk a lonely road**

 **The only one that I have ever known**

 **Don't know where it goes**

 **But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 **(Boulevard of the broken dreams - greenday)**

Untung saja aku tidak pernah percaya penuh pada keloyalan seseorang. Dirk, orang yang katanya mau memberiku segala fasilitas kehidupan di London nyatanya tidak memenuhi semua janjinya. Aku tidak mendapatkan tempat tinggal, aku tidak mendapatkan uang sepeser pun, dan tentu saja yang membuatku semakin marah adalah dia berbohong akan mencari tahu tentang ibuku.

Tak masalah kalau aku tak punya tempat tinggal, separuh hidup sudah aku habiskan di jalanan. Tak masalah aku kelaparan karena tak punya uang, aku pernah beberapa hari tak makan sama sekali. Tapi tentang ibuku… aku sangat tidak bisa menerima ini. Aku terbang jauh ke London bukan untuk kembali jadi anak jalanan, aku ke tempat ini untuk bertemu dengan ibuku! Tapi bajingan keparat itu benar-benar telah memanipulasiku.

Situasi semakin buruk karena musim dingin London sangat tidak bersahabat. Aku berjalan sendirian di tengah pusat kota, tanpa tujuan, tanpa uang, persis seperti orang gila. Belum lagi kepalaku yang terus berdentam seakan ingin meledak kapan saja. Rasanya lebih baik mati saja… sungguh, aku tidak bohong.

Perjalanan ini terasa sangat lama dan tak ada ujungnya. Aku ingin meminta tolong tapi tidak ada yang mengenalku, aku bahkan yakin mereka tidak akan sudi membantu orang yang lebih mirip penjahat daripada orang yang butuh dikasihani sepertiku.

Tidak tahan dengan segala situasi ini. Ditambah kakiku yang mati rasa. Aku butuh untuk duduk. Untung saja aku menemukan sebuah taman kota kecil yang menyediakan tempat duduk. Tapi beristirahat seperti ini tidak membuatku lolos dari kesedihan yang semakin menjadi. Sungguh, demi apapun, melihat banyak anak kecil yang tertawa dengan orangtuanya membuat aku tidak bisa menahan airmata.

Aku bersumpah aku tidak suka menangis, aku selalu bisa menahan laju airmataku bahkan di situasi paling sulit sekalipun. Tapi sekarang… aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Aku menangis seperti anak umur lima tahun yang marah dengan orangtuanya karena tidak dibelikan mainan. Orang-orang melihatku tak wajar, biarlah mereka mengira aku gila. Menyedihkan sekali, aku gila dan aku akan mati tanpa tahu siapa ibu kandungku.

Dokter bilang gara-gara peluru sialan ini bersarang di otakku, fungsi kognitif dan psikologis ku akan terganggu. Aku jadi tidak bisa mengontrol emosi, persis seperti orang gila.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil yang datang ke arahku. Jaket sangat tebal menyelubungi tubuhnya, bahkan sampai menutupi semua lehernya. Gadis berkuncir dua itu tersenyum hangat ke arahku dan memberikan coklat batang padaku. "Ambilah. Mom bilang coklat bisa memberi kehangatan dan membuat kau tidak sedih lagi."

Aku mengambil coklat itu langsung. Aku sangat lapar sekali, jadi aku memakannya sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Mulutmu kotor." Gadis yang masih tetap duduk di sampingku itu memberikan aku sapu tangan.

Kali ini aku menolak, mataku melayang ke beberapa meter di depanku. Disana ada seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang mungkin usianya belum mencapai lima tahun, anak itu juga sedang makan coklat, sama berantakannya denganku tapi di samping dia ada ibu yang membersihkan wajahnya dari coklat dengan tangan telanjang nya. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku untuk tidak mengalir lagi. Tidak bisa.

"Ibuku pasti akan membersihkan mulutku juga." Kataku penuh keyakinan.

"Memang kemana ibumu?"

Aku memandang gadis di sampingku sambil tersenyum miris, "Ibuku ada di London."

"Tapi—"

Anak berumur delapan tahun itu dipanggil oleh orangtuanya dari kejauhan. Aku bisa melihat kalau ibunya tampak tidak suka denganku, mungkin dia mengira aku berniat menculik putrinya. Aku memang memiliki tampang seperti penjahat. Dan sial, aku memang benar-benar penjahat. Atau sekarang aku bisa bilang kalau aku adalah mantan penjahat. Aku sudah tidak punya kapasitas menjadi seorang penjahat lagi, tubuhku tidak mendukungku. Peringatan Tuhan sangat kejam, bukan? Aku belum sampai neraka tapi aku sudah merasa ada di neraka sekarang.

Anak itu mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dari kantongnya. Satu coklat batang lagi dan uang kertas bernilai sepuluh poundsterling. "Titip salamku pada ibumu." katanya lalu segera berlari menuju ibunya. Betapa beruntungnya anak itu, dia bisa mendapatkan pelukan hangat ibunya tanpa meminta, tanpa mengemis apapun pada Tuhan.

Aku menangis lagi. Jauh lebih kencang. Aku ingin semua orang tahu kesakitan yang menyiksa hati dan otakku. Aku ingin semua orang merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak bisa menjalani ini hanya seorang diri. Aku butuh bantuan. Aku ingin selamat dan memeluk tubuh ibuku. Sangat erat hingga aku rela mati kehabisan napas olehnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menangis, aku tidak menghitungnya dengan detik tapi aku tahu hari sudah larut malam. Karena tangisan ku, banyak orang yang datang dan memberi uang logam mereka padaku. Dan aku semakin sedih… pecundang… rasanya aku ingin mati tapi aku tidak mau mati dulu.

Efek tangisanku akhirnya terasa. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit sekali. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengerang, kepalaku benar-benar akan meledak. Kesakitan ini jauh lebih besar dari apa yang aku rasakan dari siang. Aku bahkan tidak peduli pada sengatan dingin dari salju lebat yang turun tak berperasaan di atasku. Kesakitan ini mengambil alih seluruh pikiranku. Aku merasakan hidungku pun ikut berulah karena mengeluarkan cairan merah yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

Apakah prediksi waktu tiga bulan ini akan berakhir hanya sampai disini?

Kematianku tinggal menunggu menit.

Cara kematian yang sangat menyedihkan sekali. Mungkin orang-orang akan menemukan mayatku tertimbun di bawah salju. Lalu mungkin saja mayatku menjadi bahan uji coba ilmiah siswa kedokteran yang butuh mayat untuk operasi mereka.

Ya… itu mungkin saja terjadi.

Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku hanya pecundang yang tidak punya apa-apa.

Aku hanya aku. Pria menyedihkan yang bahkan tak mengenal siapa ibu kandungnya.

"Maafkan aku Mom, aku tidak bisa menemuimu." Kataku lalu semua hal mendadak menjadi gelap gulita.

Aku terbangun oleh suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh keadaan sekitar. Suara seorang wanita melengking sangat tinggi, dari nadanya aku tahu dia sedang sangat marah dan kesal. Wanita itu sedang berargumen dengan suara laki-laki yang cukup serak, menurut perkiraan umurku pria itu pasti sudah di atas umur lima puluh tahun dari suaranya.

Aku memang sudah bangun tapi aku tidak berniat untuk membuka mataku, ralat, belum mau membuka mataku maksudnya. Meskipun aku tidak dengar jelas apa pembicaraan mereka, karena yang aku dengar hanya suara sumpah serapah si wanita tapi aku merasa sangat tertarik mendengar mereka berbicara.

"Mom itu brengsek, grandpa!" serunya tajam sekali. Terdengar penuh dengan kebencian.

"Beri dia kesempatan. Kalian berhak untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dia."

"Kasih sayang? Apa membuang anak sendiri itu termasuk kasih sayang? Apa membuang anak lalu setahun kemudian malah mengadopsi anak lain sementara dua anaknya di taruh di panti asuhan itu dinamakan kasih sayang? Seorang ibu tidak akan tega melakukan ini pada anaknya, grandpa. Dia sudah keluar dari batas."

"Ibumu pasti punya alasan—"

"Alasan apa? Dia tidak mau aib dia sebagai artis ternodai karena mempunyai anak haram?! Dia sudah membuang aku dan saudara kembarku. Dan itu tindakan itu tidak akan pernah termaafkan."

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku terlalu penasaran, aku ingin ikut terlibat dalam perbincangan seru mereka. Sudah cukup aku menjadi pendengar aktif, aku juga mau bersuara.

Aku agak kesulitan menyesuaikan mata agar melihat dengan jernih saat membuka mata. Kepalaku masih sedikit nyeri tapi tidak separah sebelumnya. Well, haruskah aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena sudah menyelamatkanku… setidaknya untuk hari ini?

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun?" seorang wanita berambut lurus panjang dengan warna yang sangat identik dengan miliku berjalan mendekat.

Wanita itu sangat cantik dan entah kenapa wajahnya sangat familiar. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku merasa sudah mengenalnya seumur hidupku.

"Kau siapa?" suaraku sangat kering, terdengar begitu lemah dan volume-nya sangat kecil.

Wanita itu buru-buru memberikan segelas air minum padaku. Tenggorokanku agak sedikit sakit ketika dialiri oleh air tapi aku mengabaikannya karena kebutuhan untuk minum sudah sangat mendesak. Hanya dalam hitungan detik gelas itu sudah kosong.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Beritahu aku, apa kau memiliki penyakit berbahaya? Kau terlihat sangat menakutkan waktu aku temui di atas bangku taman. Aku kira kau sudah mati tapi kau masih punya napas—"

Wanita ini terus berbicara tapi selalu mengabaikan pertanyaan pentingku, "Kau siapa?"

Dia lalu tersenyum dan melepaskan kalung dengan bandul cincin yang sama persis dengan punyaku. "Cincin kita kembar dan wajah kita pun mirip."

"So?"

"Kau saudara kembarku!" katanya langsung membawaku ke dalam pelukan yang sangat erat. Di pelukan itu keceriaan dia di awal berubah menjadi isak tangis.

"Akhirnya… akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku senang sekali."

Kalau dia saudara kembarku, berati dia tahu dimana ibuku berada. "Mom?"

Dia melepas pelukan dan menatapku dengan bara kebencian yang terlalu dalam. "Jangan pernah kau cari orang itu. Dia bukan ibu kita, dia musuh kita."

"Kenapa?"

"Sebelum aku cerita. Aku mau tahu segala hal tentangmu dan bagaimana kau bisa sekarat di tengah taman seperti itu? Aku dan Grandpa bahkan mau membawamu ke rumah sakit kalau kau tidak juga sadar."

"Draco Malfoy. Aku divonis dokter hanya punya waktu tiga bulan untuk hidup. Karena…" Aku menunjuk bagian belakang kepalaku tempat dimana otakku dan peluru saling berpelukan membawa kematian secara perlahan, "Disini aku masih punya dua peluru yang tidak bisa dikeluarkan."

Wanita ini langsung menutup mulutnya. Tangis dia semakin pecah. Dia kembali membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa kau harus datang membawa kabar buruk ini! Aku sudah menanti lama kehadiranmu dan kau datang… kau malah bilang kau akan mati! Demi Tuhan, bilang itu hanya salah satu lelucon konyolmu."

"Kau tahu kau mempunyai saudara kembar sejak dulu?"

"Ya. Grandpa yang memberitahuku."

Mataku mengarah pada seorang pria yang sangat tua, usianya mungkin sudah tujuh puluh tahun. Dia sekarang sedang menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya.

"Dia kakek kita?"

Gelengan terasa di dadaku. "Dia penjaga panti asuhan tempat dulu kita dibuang."

"Dibuang? Maksudmu?"

"Kita anak yang tidak diharapkan, Draco."

"Tapi kau—"

"Namaku Phoebe. Kau bisa memanggilku Phe."

Aku tidak peduli dengan namanya. Yang mau aku tahu hanyalah tentang ibuku. Bagaimana bisa anak ini mengeluarkan tatapan ingin membunuh ketika berbicara tentang ibu kita. Harusnya dia cukup pintar untuk tahu kalau ibu kita melarat, makanya dia menaruh kita di panti asuhan. Ibuku tidak mungkin setega itu membuang anaknya sendiri.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan Mom?"

Seringai tajam terlihat disana. Dia lalu menyalakan televisi kecil di kamar ini yang memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik sekali sedang bermain di salah satu serial televisi. "Aku melihatnya setiap hari. Membuatku benar-benar muak."

"Dia ibuku?"

"Ya. Ibu kita yang kaya raya dan terkenal."

Aku merasa sedang ditelanjangi dan dipermalukan sekarang. Orang yang sudah aku banggakan ke banyak orang, orang yang sudah aku bela mati-matian, orang yang membuatku nyaris mati di London karena mencari keberadaannya, orang yang selalu aku impikan pelukannya, orang yang selalu aku gaungkan perasaan cintaku di setiap aku bernapas, orang yang aku perjuangkan, orang yang ingin aku buat bahagia.… orang itu malah berkhianat. Dia bahagia sementara aku dalam kondisi nyaris mati disini… dia tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkanku ternyata… dia kaya dan dia bahagia.

 **Tbc...**

 **A/N :**

 **Entah ini cerita masih ada yang inget atau nggak.**

 **Atau nggak tahu deh ada yang suka atau nggak.**

 **Aku pengen banget nulis ini karna aku pengen buat cerita tentang unsur keluarga yang lebih dominan dibanding dengan romannya. Ya, sekali-kali buat cerita yang ada pesan moralnya, why not?**

 **Aku mungkin bakal Update cerita ini seminggu sekali atau kalau mood sedang bagus mungkin bisa dua hari sekali. Tapi mungkin ya… tergantung demands dari kalian sih… kalau ada yang suka, aku semangat buat lanjut… kalau nggak Well, tetap bakal aku lanjut tapi dengan update yang jauh lebih lama (menyesuaikan mood jangka panjang). Jadi give me your words bout this chapter, please…**

 **Oh ya… lupa.**

 **Cerita aku yang Secret Love aku pindahin di wattpad (username : unemiraille), udah aku tambahin dua Chapter disana.**


End file.
